Lágrimas de Cristal
by Chikage-SP
Summary: Editado. Dos meses bastaron para forjar un amor interminable. Pero ellos no sabían que serían sólo dos meses, ¿por qué fue tan poco tiempo?, ¿qué pasó?. Takari.
1. Tú

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece; me adjudico la trama de la historia._

_·_

_·_

_·_

_**Lágrimas de Cristal**_

_Tú_

- ¡Hikari, levántate que ya es la hora! - Gritó una muchacha desde la entrada del pasillo.

No hubo respuesta por parte de la nombrada, sin embargo, se sentó suavemente en la cama aún cubierta por las finas sábanas rosa pálido y restregó sus ojos.

Hikari es el nombre de una muchacha de ojos y cabello castaño, figura esbelta.

Era el primer día de vacaciones de verano en Shibuya y por lo cual, no se veía mucha gente por las calles, salvo los que iban con prisa a su trabajo.

La chica se levantó y entró al pequeño baño de la residencia; tomó una ducha y salió con dirección hacia su habitación para poder vestirse. Escogió unos jeans, blusa color rosa y zapatillas.

- ¡Hikari, apúrate!- se volvió a escuchar otro grito, esta vez, de una muchacha diferente.

- ¡Ya voy!- esta vez, si hubo respuesta.

Hikari corrió a toda velocidad rumbo a la cocina de la casa para servirse el desayuno puesto que estaba justa de hora y no deseaba llegar retrasada al lugar que había esperado con ansias.

De pronto comenzó el sonido sin cesar del teléfono y fue Hikari quien atendió.

- ¿Diga?-

- La Sra. Takaishi me mandó a buscarla, la espero dentro de cinco minutos.

- Claro - y con esto colgó. Su cara mostraba una alegría inmensa, cosa que demostró con pequeños brincos.

- ¡Me voy, chicas! - fue lo que logró articular para dar aviso a sus hermanas que partía a su nuevo rumbo.

- Pero ¿en qué?

- La Sra. Takaishi envió un auto a recogerme ¿no es genial? - mientras dedicaba una sonrisa Umiko, una de sus hermanas mayores.

- ¡Claro que lo es! De verdad ella es la persona indicada para todo lo que está pasando - declaró Aiko.

- Si ¡Que te vaya bien y luego cuentas! - esta vez fue Naoko quien brindó sus ánimos a la pequeña.

- ¡Claro!- y salió de la casa.

A la entrada del hogar, se encontraba una pequeña limusina negra, con un hombre joven en la puerta de atrás.

- Buenos Días, señorita. Mi nombre es Taro y seré el encargado de llevarla a todos sus destinos desde hoy- pronunció él.

- Buenos Días…muchas gracias- e hizo una pequeña reverencia en agradecimiento para luego entrar en el transporte que la llevaría a su destino.

Desde la muerte de sus padres, Hikari no había podido ser la misma de antes; mantenía su alegría y sinceridad pero la falta de cariño materno y una figura fuerte como su padre que le aconsejara, le hacían mucha falta.

Shizuka es su hermana mayor, como su madre, pero no vive con ella ya que contrajo matrimonio y ahora espera su primer hijo. Luego le sigue Umiko, con 25 años, aún lucha por terminar su carrera de periodismo pero la escasa fuente de dinero le han impedido seguir y rezagarse a la mantención del negocio familiar. La hermana del medio, Naoko quería entrar a estudiar Diseño de Modas pero el dinero no les alcanzó y se dedica a confeccionar los uniformes que se venden en el negocio y por último Aiko, lleva la delantera de Hikari con solo 4 años y es la más rebelde.

A pesar de todo, Hikari fue premiada por su rendimiento, a acceder a una beca en uno de los mejores institutos pagados de Tokio en Japón gracias a la voluntad de la Sra. Takaishi, quien previamente, estudió la historia de Hikari puesto que conoció a sus padres y por lo que el primer mes del verano decidió inscribirse en la pequeña "Escuela de Verano" para conocer y aprender como es el ritmo de allí.

·

·

·

·

·

En otro lugar de la ciudad, un joven rubio y ojos azul cielo, corría por toda la casa en busca de las últimas cosas que necesitaba par asistir a un mes de clases de verano como tutor.

- ¡Hijo, apresúrate!- gritó su madre desde la entrada de la casa para que el mayor de sus hijos bajara rápido y no llegara retrasado.

- ¡Ya voy!- contestó él mientras se despedía de su hermano menor.

- Takeru, cuídate, pórtate bien y avisa si vienes a cenar- le dijo su madre antes de que él abandonara la morada.

- Si, nos vemos- y con eso se subió a la limusina que lo esperaba afuera.

Takeru o Tk Takaishi es el hijo mayor de Natsuko Takaishi, viuda del empresario más rico y famoso de todo Japón. Desde la muerte de su padre hace 4 años, Takeru se había vuelto un chico muy apegado a su familia y cercano a sus estudios, sin embargo, el no creía el cuento de ser descendiente de una de las fortunas más importantes del mundo puesto que vivía una vida normal, su madre trabaja y posee un pequeño hermano menor de 8 años, Kohaku.

En las afueras del Instituto había una gran cantidad de alumnos en grupos o solitarios esperando el timbre de entrada para pasar a las aulas.

Hikari, bajó del transporte cuidadosamente y recordando las palabras del chofer _"Te vendré a buscar al medio día. Cualquier cambio de planes, me llamas al celular que está registrado en la memoria del teléfono que te acabo de pasar. Suerte". _Caminó hasta los paneles de la entrada y se fijo en el lujo del lugar: un edificio grande con puertas anchas de madera, a las afueras una pileta con bancas y mucha vegetación…definitivamente, su vida había cambiado. Se fijó en el curso que había optado y se encontró allí, salón 3, tercer piso, Torre Central. Se dispuso a entrar puesto que faltan 7 minutos para las 9 de la mañana, hora de empezar.

En tanto, en la entrada principal, Takeru bajaba a toda prisa para llegar a tiempo. Corrió toda la entrada siendo observado por los chicos que aún esperaban entrar. Recogió la carpeta, el horario de clases y salas disponibles para el curso, y que más, sino el material de trabajo.

En el salón había muchos chicos de todas edades, entre los 14 y 18 años, distribuidos en diversos asientos. Algunos se habían conocido al entrar ahí y tomar posiciones, como otros, venían en grupos o de dúos.

Hikari caminó hasta la tercera fila y se sentó al lado de una chica un poco mayor que ella.

- Hola- saludó la castaña.

- Hola, ¿eres nueva?- respondió simpáticamente su compañera.

- Si, entro este año a segundo ¿y tú?

- No, entré a mediados de noveno para estar lista en primero.

- Vaya ¿cómo te llamas?

- Minako, Minako Fujimaki ¿y tú?- le correspondió la pregunta.

- Hikari, Hikari Yagami pero me puedes decir Kari – y le dedicó una de sus tiernas sonrisas.

- Claro, debes tener15 años ¿no?

- Así es ¿y tú? ¿A qué curso pasaste?

- Yo tengo 16 años, uno más que tú pero pasé a tercero - contestó la chica.

Minako Fujimaki es hija de un gran Economista de Japón, el cual, lleva a cabo el manejo del país y se ha ganado el cariño de la gente. Su madre es dueña de casa pero muy dedicada a ayudar a sus hijos y su marido en todo; es una mujer educada y muy sencilla al igual que su esposa. Minako tiene dos hermanos mayores que ella. El mayor, estudia Medicina en Inglaterra por lo que no lo ve muy a menudo y él, que sigue de ella, está en primer año de Derecho.

Minako poseía un cabello color miel hasta media espalda con leve flequillo sobre su frente, ojos color chocolate y piel color durazno. De estatura media aunque no se notara por estar sentada y figura fina y delicada. Llevaba, ese día, una pantalón de jeans con un polera de pabilos de color verde oscuro y zapatillas.

- Espero que seamos buenas amigas – señaló Kari con ternura en su voz.

- ¡Claro que sí!- exclamó la muchacha en respuesta.

- ¿Por qué estás aquí?- preguntó dudosa la castaña al ver que no tenía pinta de haber reprobado o merecer un castigo para estar un mes en clases, quizás era tutora.

- Este, verás, yo reprobé Literatura. No es que sea floja, te lo digo para que no te arrepientes sino es que tuve problemas con el profesor - respondió algo nerviosa a la respuesta de su nueva amiga.

- No me desilusiono de ti, tu situación es muy comprensible.

Mientras las chicas conversaban, Takeru iba entrando al salón con la respiración muy agitada puesto que venía a toda prisa para no llegar tarde. Al entrar, ve muchos rostros conocidos pero se encaminó a las mesas del centro y se paró frente a una chica.

- Hola Nako- saludó en forma cariñosa.

- Hola Tk, ¿cómo estás?- respondió ella.

- Algo cansado pero bien, ¿qué tal tu inicio de día?

- Muy bien - hizo una breve pausa- Te presento a mi amiga Hikari, es nueva en el instituto.

- Hola Hikari, un placer conocerte- le dedicó una sonrisa.

Hikari, al verlo llegar, quedó hipnotizada con sus bellos ojos azul cielo y su naturalidad. Para ella, es el chico más bello que haya visto…

- Mucho gusto- respondió la castaña con simpleza.

Takeru tomó asiento al lado de Minako justo cuando el profesor entró en el salón.

- Buenos Días Jóvenes- Dijo un señor de cabello gris, alto, delgado y que bordeaba los 55 años.

Todo el salón se puso de pie y saludó respetuosamente al docente.

- Jóvenes, Soy el Profesor Shinko y seré su guía en este curso, algo así como su profesor jefe, salvo que no seré yo quien los evalúe al final, sino más bien, quien los guíe por si tienen alguna duda sobre el curso. Ahora bien, como sabrán, para aprobar el curso deberán realizar un trabajo en grupos de 4 personas, debido a la cantidad de alumnos presentes, además, cada grupo constará de un tutor, los cuales, ya han realizado este curso antes o fueron seleccionados.- hizo una breve pausa para tomar un poco de agua y continuó.

- Como todos saben, este año nos remontaremos a los inicios de la Literatura, comenzando con el Renacimiento - la clase continuó sin mayores percances salvo las dudas de los alumnos y una que otra interrupción de salida de alguien, todo normal para un primer día. Al terminar, el Profesor de volvió a dirigir a ellos.

- En la puerta está el listado del curso y el de los tutores para que vayan organizando el trabajo. Hasta mañana- Se retiró del salón mientras los chicos de iban retirando del aula.

- Fue una sesión interesante - Dijo Hikari viendo a sus acompañantes.

- Sí, creo que después de todo, si me sirva estar un mes de mis vacaciones estudiando - Comentó Minako con un tono de risa.

- ¿Por qué no vamos a ver la lista? Sería bueno empezar a planificar - sugirió la pequeña castaña.

- ¡Claro que si Kari! Además, nos falta un compañero porque seguro que nuestro tutor serás tú Tk - apoyó Minako.

- Sí, no hay problema chicas- y les sonrió después de un silencio.

- ¡TK! - se oyó decir a una chica mientras corría y se lanzaba a los brazos del rubio.

- Mimi –susurró - ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó algo nervioso al ver a la chica colgada de su cuello.

- ¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa, amor? ¡Obvio que estoy aquí! Reprobé a propósito sólo para acompañarte - y le besó la mejilla.

Ninguna de las dos chicas entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo ante sus ojos.

- No me digas amor porque no somos novios - fijó su vista en Kari- Estoy ocupado como para atenderte.

- Pero, Tk, estoy aquí sólo por ti ¿acaso no me quieres?- hizo un leve puchero.

- No es eso, pero por si te diste cuenta, estoy con unas amigas- le contestó.

- Sí, me di cuenta. Hola Minako- saludó con pesadez a la chica - y tú ¿quién eres?-

- Soy Hikari Yagami, mucho gusto - respondió cohibida la menor del grupo.

- Mimi Tachikawa.

Mimi es una de las chicas más populares del instituto. Con 16 años, figura "perfecta" y poca materia gris, es el sueño de muchos, sin embargo, su amor siempre ha sido Takeru peor no ha podido lograr que él se fije en ella. Mimi es una chica habladora, algo hueca y sin sentimientos. Hija de famosos comerciantes, siempre ha sido parte del Instituto por lo que su persona ya es conocida.

- ¡Qué lindo nombre!- exclamó Hikari y posó una radiante sonrisa en sus labios.

- Gracias - dijo Mimi.

- Bueno chicas, yo tengo que partir ¿por qué no mejor vemos lo del trabajo mañana? - sugirió el pequeño rubio.

- Por mí está bien, ya que me tengo que ir ¡Adiós!- terminó Hikari para partir con pasó rápido a la salida, ya estaba retrasada.

- A mí también me esperan así que sigo el rumbo de Kari, cuídense y mañana nos vemos- se despidió Minako con un beso en la mejilla a cada uno y salió por la puerta principal hacia fuera.

Caía la noche en la ciudad de Tokio, Takeru llegaba a su hogar con pesadez. Había avisado a su madre que ese día llegaría tarde ya que encontró a Mimi en su camino y no supo como sacarla de encima.

Le dijo a su madre que se iría directo a la cama porque mañana tenía que asistir al Instituto nuevamente y reencontrarse con sus compañeros, pero en especial con una bella chica que conoció el día de hoy. Hikari Yagamim es un apellido que nunca había escuchado pronunciar entre sus pares, sin embargo, según el criterio de Takaishi es una chica especial, bella y con cierto toque de magia que hace recaer a su rededor todo aquel que se le acerque. Posee en su mirada calidez y ternura. Realmente, era una chica preciosa.

Mientras que en los momentos que Takeru recordaba a Hikari, ella misma también lo recordaba a él. Pensaba que no podía existir un chico tan guapo y caballero a la vez, vio en él paz cosa que nunca pensó encontrar en ese lugar. Presenció su aura pura y llena de emociones por mostrar, quizás había sido amor a primera vista peor no podía estar segura aún. Debía tener algún secreto que no quisiera mostrar ya que no cabía en su cabeza que él pudiera ser real.

Al otro día, las clases continuaron con normalidad a cargo del Profesor Shinko, quien esta vez dictó una cátedra sobre las primeras bases que llevan a la Literatura actual, comenzando por Grecia y Roma. Al finalizar, hizo recuerdo del trabajo final porque los días iban a pasar y se necesitaba aprobar para no quedar todo el año haciendo el curso.

- Ya chicos, tenemos que elegir el tema porque no tenemos todo un año para trabajar - mencionó Minako en tono severo.

- Tienes razón - Yagami hizo una breve pausa - somos Mimi, Takeru, Minako y yo, porque debo de suponer que Mimi será con nosotros, ¿no? - la chica asintió – entonces, como Takeru es el tutor no habrá problemas en ese aspecto. Sin embargo hay que buscar un tema para poder presentárselo mañana al profesor - concluyó la castaña haciendo un pequeño resumen de lo que poseían hasta ahora.

- Me parece que ya sabes muy por donde va la cosa así que te dejo a cargo de la elección del tema porque debo irme ya. Hasta mañana- se despidió Mimi de los tres chicos y partió del lugar, al parecer, tenía cosas mucho más importante que preocuparse del trabajo.

- Entonces, yo pensaré en un tema al igual que ustedes y mañana, con calma, resolvemos como organizarnos y los detalles de la investigación - dijo la menor del grupo.

- Por mí no hay problema, chicos pero por ahora los tendré que abandonar puesto que mi madre necesita que la acompañe a realizar unas compras. Lo siento, adiós - se despidió Minako de Takeru y Hikari.

- Lo más sensato es que nosotros también partiéramos rumbo a nuestras casas - murmuró Hikari.

- Si, pero yo quería consultarte antes una cosa.

- Claro – la chica sonrió y provocó un leve sonrojo en las mejillas del rubio.

- Verás, yo quería saber si querías que nos juntáramos hoy en mi casa para que planeáramos mejor el trabajo - primera vez que a Takeru Takaishi le costaba invitar a una chica, estaba muy nervioso a su respuesta.

- Claro, pero me das tu dirección, ¿eh? Que no sé dónde vives - ella contestó natural pero por dentro estaba que brincaba de emoción. Sabía que estaba algo apresurada en sus decisiones pero aquel rubio provocaba sensaciones extrañas que nunca había tenido antes.

- ¡Obvio que sí! Sino ¿cómo llegarías? - ambos soltaron una pequeña risa ante tal comentario.

Al intercambiar direcciones, se despidieron un beso fugaz en la mejilla que provocó química entre ambos chicos. Acordaron de juntarse a las 16:00 en la casa de Takeru a trabajar.

Hikari estaba feliz, aquel chico que le robó el sueño por primera vez la había invitado a su casa.

- ¡Chicas voy a salir!- gritó muy contenta la menor de las Yagami cosa que provocó el asombro de todas sus hermanas presentes.

- ¡Que emoción!- le siguió Aiko.

- ¿Quién es el afortunado Hikari?- preguntó Naoko muy curiosa al ver que aquella gran sonrisa del rostro su de pequeña hermana no se movía.

- No, yo soy la afortunada de que él me invitara, pero es una junta de estudios para el curso - exclamó tímida.

- Ah, yo pensé que era una cita pero escucho que es con más chicos- se desilusionó Aiko.

- En realidad, somos _sólo él y yo_- Naoko saltó de alegría y la abrazó. Su hermana estaba feliz, quizás no con algo relacionado con la familia pero la hacía feliz y eso la alegraba mucho. Por su parte Aiko repetía una y otra vez que Hikari había encontrado a su amor y la felicitaba por eso pero si el chico le hacia algún daño se las vería negras con ella. Kari solamente sonreía a los comentarios de sus hermanas, había sonreído sinceramente por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo.

Las horas fueron pasando y la chica decidió que era hora de arreglarse para ir puesto que Taro la recogería en media hora más. Se duchó para sacar el calor de la mañana y se vistió con una falda blanca con pequeños encajes hasta media pantorrilla con una polera de pabilos color sandía y zapatos de muñeca*****. Peinó su cabello y recogió su bolso…estaba lista para ver a Takeru.

Taro llegó puntual y la ayudó a subir…estaba nerviosa…no sabía que decir cuando llegara ni como era el lugar donde el chico habita…pero a la vez poseía una paz interior al saber que él la consideraba…aunque fuera para un trabajo. Mientras el auto andaba, ella miraba por la ventanilla buscando algo con que relajarse. El barrio por donde andaban poseía una vegetación y arquitectura que nunca había visto. Los jardines verdes con flores de diversos tipos, tamaños y colores que provocan a la vista una sensación de tranquilidad pero a la vez alegría, de querer vivir entre ellas; la arquitectura dueña de gente de elite puesto que los diseños de las casas son únicos e inigualables.

Se detuvieron en una casa color beige con un bello jardín típico japonés. Su estructura grande pero a la vez delicada le da una cierta armonía al entorno.

Hikari bajó del transporte y se encaminó hacia la puerta pasando el bello jardín que antes había observado, no tenía comparación alguna con el lugar donde ella vive. Tocó el timbre con suavidad y esperó a que le abrieran. Quedó embelesada al ver que Takeru le abrió la puerta con una tierna sonrisa posada con sus labios.

- Hola - saludó él mientras posaba un dulce beso en su frente.

Hikari se sorprendió con aquel gesto pero no se molestó y le contestó en susurró "Hola". Él tomó su mano y la entrelazó ente sus dedos con ternura y la escoltó hacia su habitación. Pasaron por el vestíbulo que poseía unos sillones de descanso y flores, además de la escala en forma de caracol que dirigía al segundo piso. Subieron en silencio sumidos en sus pensamientos, ninguno se atrevía a hablar de lo sucedido en la entrada ya que a ambos les gustó el arrebato de poder corresponder las emociones que guardaban y que ahora salieron a flor de piel.

Entraron a la habitación de Takaishi y otra vez los ojos de la pequeña Yagami quedaron prendados por su exterior. Una sala de color azul cielo al igual que los ojos del chico bastante especiosa con una cama, escritorio y un guardarropa, lo justo y necesario. Se quedaron mirando el uno al otro y se soltaron de aquel lazo dulce que por unos momentos los introdujo en sus redes. Ambos miraron hacia un lado y sus mejillas poco a poco comenzaron a tomar un tono carmesí intenso.

- Takeru ¿comenzamos?- fue la chica quien interrumpió aquel grato silencio y el joven asintió levemente con la cabeza.

Cada uno tomó posición en la cama del chico. Hikari sacó una pequeña libreta y un lápiz, mientras que él la observaba atentamente.

- ¿Qué tema de te ocurre? - preguntó ella mientras él se iba acercando cada vez más hacia su rostro.

- Hikari - susurró el chico.

- Takeru - susurró ella.

·

·

·

_**Continuará…**_

·

* * *

**Autora:**

¿Qué tal? Sé que no debería empezar un nuevo fic cuando tengo tres pendientes pero éste es totalmente diferente a los otros puesto que no es un Sorato sino un dulce Takari.

Para comenzar, tengo que aclarar que está basado en una experiencia que viví estas vacaciones de verano sin embargo, esta modificado ya que no podría describir mi vida en un fic porque se aburrirían mucho.

Takeru y Yamato no son hermanos y tampoco lo son Hikari y Taichi pero no se preocupen que en este capítulo sólo pusiera un personaje conocido pero en el siguiente irán conociendo el rumbo de la historia y verán que muchos otros personajes tienen cabida aquí.

Quizás fue algo apresurado lo del final pero cuando hay química entre dos personas es inevitable no dejarse llevar, pero todo no será tan bonito como ahora ¡ups! Les dije mucho.

Ahora bien, se dejan muchas preguntas al aire como por ejemplo ¿Qué pasa con Hikari y Takeru? ¿Qué trama la madre de Takeru? ¿Mimi siente algo más que amistad por el chico rubio? y muchas otras que ustedes pueden hacerse.

Y finalmente quiero agradecer a todas aquellas personas que me siguen con mi fic "Relaciones" y que ya pasamos el record del capítulo así que estoy lista para el final y espero, si el colegio no me colapsa, subirlo para mi cumpleaños, en dos semanas más.

Chikage-SP.


	2. Nosotros

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece; me adjudico la trama de la historia._

_·_

_·_

_·_

_**Lágrimas de Cristal**_

_Nosotros._

Aquella dulce escena había sido interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta y dejándose asomar una pequeña cabeza rubia.

- ¡Hermano no me dijiste que traerías a tu novia!- exclamó el dueño de ese cabello rubio.

- No es mi novia, Kohaku - las mejillas del joven Takaishi se tornaron de un color rojizo al igual que las de su acompañante.

- ¿No? Yo pensé que sí, es mucho más bonita que la otra - respondió el niño con simplicidad.

- ¿Otra? - susurró Hikari.

- No hagas caso a lo que dice mi hermano - trató de explicar Takeru.

- ¡No le digas eso! Claro que _novia,_ ¿acaso Mimi no lo es?- preguntó el pequeño mientras una sonrisa burlesca aparecía en sus labios.

- ¡Claro que no y _nunca_ lo será!- replicó el mayor de los Takaishi.

Hikari observaba anonada la escena de ambos rubios. Ssin embargo, un sentimiento de malestar la abarcó por completo y agachó su cabeza, aquello le producía una enorme tristeza y no sabía por qué. Le dolía que el hermanito de Takeru hablara de Mimi como novia, le provocaba una enorme herida en su corazón y una punzada le dio en él lo que hizo emitir un leve gemido que no pasó desapercibido por Takeru.

- ¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó él mientras pasaba un brazo por su cintura y colocaba su otra mano en el hombro de ella.

- Nada, no me siento bien- respondió ella.

- Mejor siéntate. Kohaku, trae un vaso de agua por favor- pidió a su hermano en forma severa.

- Claro - el pequeño salió de la habitación dejando la puerta abierta y corrió rápido hacia la cocina.

- Hikari, disculpa por lo que ha dicho mi hermano, es pequeño y no sabe lo que dice - trató de explicar el rubio mientras veía que por la mejilla de la castaña rodaba una pequeña lágrima.

- No te preocupes - musitó ella.

- En serio Hikari, no es cierto lo que dice. Mimi nunca ha sido ni será mi novia -

No obtuvo respuesta.

En aquel momento llegó Kohaku con el vaso de agua y se lo dio a la castaña; ella lo tomó y bebió un poco para luego ponerse de pie y tomar sus cosas.

- Será mejor que me vaya -

- Pero aún no hemos terminado el trabajo, es temprano aún.

- Sí, pero no me siento bien. Gracias por todo.

Hikari salió lo más rápido que pudo de la casa y comenzó a caminar mientras sus ojos se tornaban cristalinos y las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de ellos. Un gran sentimiento de tristeza la invadía desde que escuchó la discusión entre los hermanos Takaishi, no sabía por qué. Sólo que quería desaparecer de ahí e irse lo más lejos posible.

Llamó a Taro para decirle que la pasara a recoger a la estación del subterráneo…necesitaba seguir caminando.

Hace un día lo había conocido y ya sentía que lo había perdido, ¿cómo?

Si aún no lo tenía lo quería, le atraía, era una dulce obsesión pero él no sentía lo mismo. Al menos, ella lo creía así.

Mientras seguía su rumbo, volcó suavemente su cabeza hacia un lado y divisó un parque donde varios niños jugaban en él acompañados de sus madres o alguna persona que estuviera a su cargo.

Vio en él, también, varias parejas de enamorados y aquello le provocó un gran dolor que hizo, otra vez, sentir una fuerte punzada en su pecho lo que la llevó a recogerse a punto de caer pero alguien la sostuvo por los hombros.

- Cuidado- musitaron cerca de su oído.

Hikari giró levemente su vista con mucha dificultad y vio a un joven unos años mayor que ella.

- Gracias- respondió ella con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

- No hay de que – el joven realizó una pausa - ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Estás enferma? - preguntó con cierto grado de preocupación.

- No lo sé, es segunda vez que siento lo mismo - sinceró ella.

- Que extraño, deberías ir al médico para que te revisen y no te pase nada malo; no es bueno ver a una jovencita tan bonita enferma – él sonrió dulcemente.

- Gracias - La castaña bajó levemente la vista, su comentario le había causado impresión.

- A todo esto ¿cuál es tu nombre? - preguntó curioso.

- Hikari Yagami - contestó la joven.

- Soy Yamato Ishida, mucho gusto.

- Encantada - Hikari le dedicó una tímida sonrisa.

- Tienes una preciosa sonrisa, deberías sonreír más seguido – le sugirió.

- Ojala siempre se pudiera - susurró ella.

- ¿Dijiste algo?

- Nada, sólo tonteras mías - y volvió a sonreír.

- ¿Qué tal si damos un paseo? - le propuso él.

- Lo siento, pero debo llegar a la estación de subterráneo porque me están esperando - se disculpó la pequeña.

- ¿Tú novio?-

- ¡No!- exclamó ella y prosiguió- Es que yo no vivo aquí sino a las afueras de la ciudad, me vienen a buscar- explicó ella más calmada.

- Viniste a visitar a alguien, ¿cierto? - cuestionó él usando un tonó perspicaz en su voz.

- Algo así - su semblante se tornó frío e indefenso nuevamente y bajó el rostro. No quería recordar lo sucedido antes, le provocaba mucho dolor.

- ¿Pasó algo en tu visita? - cuestionó curioso.

- Si, pero no deseo hablar de eso - murmuró la castaña.

- Esta bien.

Un prolongado silencio se formó entre ambos chicos, algo incómodo. Ella estaba sumergida entre sus pensamientos, en lo ocurrido aquella tarde; él la miraba sin entender nada pero sentía un aura especial a su alrededor, algo que lo atraía.

De pronto, un teléfono comenzó a sonar. Hikari tuvo que salir de sus pensamientos porque el aparato pertenecía a ella.

- Diga- habló neutra.

- Señorita la estoy esperando ¿dónde está? - era Taro y se notaba angustiado y preocupado a la vez.

- Lo siento muchísimo, no estoy en la estación. Estoy en un parque - realizo un ademán para preguntarle a Yamato la distancia entre el subterráneo y el parque - Estoy a dos cuadras de ahí.

- Quédese ahí que la iré a buscar - con eso finalizó la llamada.

Yamato la miraba con cara de no entender nada y la muchacha comenzó su explicación.

- Es que era el joven que me viene a recoger, algo así como un chofer - Ishida la miraba curioso y atento - No es que sea de gran estatus económico sino que me lo cedió la señora que me otorgó la beca para estudiar en mi nuevo instituto - finalizó la chica sin hacer grandes detalles de su situación.

- Eso es grandioso - se quedó pensativo - ¿A cuál vas? - preguntó.

Estaba por responder cuando entrevió a Taro con paso firme dirigirse hacia ellos.

- Lo siento pero me tengo que ir. Espero verte otra vez y gracias por lo hace un rato - agradeció la chica.

- No hay de qué y también espero encontrarte de nuevo por estos lugares - le dedicó una sonrisa y ella partió de ahí rápidamente para encontrarse con Taro y disculparse por hacerle esperar.

Camino a su casa no dejó de pensar en el muchacho que había conocido. De cabello rubio y ojos azules. Desprendía de él un carisma puro y gentil. Piel blanca y tersa, poseedor de un gran atractivo. Le agradó y lamentó no haberle pedido su número o algo para comunicarlo otra vez. No obstante, le recordaba levemente a Takeru y se entristeció un poco.

Por su parte, Yamato también denotó de la chica un gran aura y unos ojos castaños llenos de tristeza y alegría, en ella, se notaba claramente que no lo estaba pasando muy bien en algunas cosas. Sabía que aquella castaña era más pequeña pero con una madurez poco común para su edad aunque la conoció en instancias poco agradables para ella, supo hacerla reír…poseía una sonrisa muy hermoso. Ojala la viera otra vez.

La noche pasó y la mañana le siguió de manera fría y gris. Hikari llegó a la institución con un semblante frío y cabizbajo, no se sentía muy bien. Se había enterado en la mañana que Takaishi la había estado buscando por teléfono toda la tarde de ayer…le provocó un sentimiento de culpabilidad por, de cierta forma, hacerlo preocupar y a la vez de dolor por lo ocurrido, sentía que su día había comenzado mal.

Mientras el joven rubio ya hacia en su puesto con la cabeza entre los brazos. Había dormido poco pensando en lo que le podría haber ocurrido a la chica, de una u otra manera se sentía culpable de lo que había sucedido y un gran dolor lo asechaba por lo que había decidido pedirle disculpas hoy en cuanto la viera aunque sabía que la culpa no era suya sino del intruso de su hermano.

Él reflexionaba en lo que debía hacer esa mañana y la pequeña Yagami entraba sigilosa al aula para no llamar la atención por lo que llevaba su cabeza baja y chocó contra algo o mejor dicho, alguien.

- Disculpa, no me fijé por donde iba - trató de explicar rápidamente.

- No te preocupes ¿Hikari? ¡Qué bella forma de empezar el día! - exclamó la persona que se encontraba enfrente de ella.

- Yamato, no pensé que estuvieras aquí. No te había visto.

- Es que me integré hoy, estaba de viaje - realizó una pausa – Entonces es aquí dónde entraste, pero se ve que eres más pequeña ¿en qué grado quedaste?

- En segundo.

- Yo entro a mi último año aún así te veré seguido - le sonrió y ella respondió.

Se fueron a buscar un lugar cuando a Ishida se paró frente a alguien.

- Con que es verdad lo que me dijeron, mi primito Takeru está en curso de verano.

Hikari quedó anonada con tales palabras ya que jamás se imaginó que aquellos chicos se conocieran y menos que tuvieran algún lazo en común, un lazo sanguíneo. Quería salir corriendo de ahí pero sabía que era de mala educación, no le quedó otra que saludar.

- Buenos Días- emitió lo justo.

- Buenos Días, Hikari- respondió él cohibido y sorprendido.

Hikari dejó sus cosas y salió del lugar sin dar explicaciones a nadie.

- ¿Qué le pasa? A todo esto ustedes se conocen.

- Si, algo así pero - no pudo concluir porque su primo prosiguió.

- Por eso ella estaba en el parque ayer y se puso mal cuando le pregunté qué hacía ahí. Fuiste tú - concluyó él.

- ¿Yo qué? - cuestionó Takaishi.

- Tú fuiste el que le causó el dolor.

- Yo no hice nada, fue - pero fue interrumpido por el saludo alegre de Minako Fujimaki.

- Hola Tk ¿cómo estás? - vio hacia el otro lado - Hola Matt ¿qué tal tú viaje? - cuestionó ella.

- Bien Nako, algo cansador pero entretenido - contestó el joven.

- ¡Qué bueno! Se extrañaban tus comentarios deductivos por acá además de que hay una crisis seria de amor por estos lugares - acotó la castaña.

- De eso se trata. Takeru debes hacer algo.

- ¿Hacer qué? Ayer ella se fue de la nada por un comentario de mi hermano, no lo entendí - se disculpó el rubio.

- Tu hermano hace comentarios que disgustan a cualquiera- añadió la oji verde.

- Pero.

- No valen los peros, Takeru, estoy segura que fue algo relacionado con Mimi - aseguró el mayor de los rubios.

- Si, pero no creo que haya sido su intención. Ustedes saben que jamás tendría algo con Mimi porque no es mi tipo y cada vez la tolero menos - justificó Takaishi.

- No lo sé, primito, pero algo hay que hacer respecto a lo que está sucediendo - dio por finalizada la pequeña disputa.

Entre tanto, la joven Yagami iba entrando lentamente al aula donde ya estaba por comenzar la cátedra. Se ubicó en su puesto y no se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba a su lado.

- Hikari - escuchó susurrar.

Lentamente subió su rostro y se topó con unos bellos ojos azules, profundos como el mar y suaves como el cielo. Paulatinamente, sus pómulos se tornaron de un color carmín y sus ojos se humedecieron.

- Hikari, no llores, no me gustaría verte triste - comentó el joven - Te quiero pedir disculpas por lo sucedido ayer - excusó Takeru.

- No, no hay nada que explicar. Fue un error mío, actúe mal.

- No, claro que no. Actuaste así porque así fue tu reacción, sin embargo, me preocupó lo de la punzada, por eso te llamé ayer pero no estabas - su tonó cambió radicalmente a uno de inquietud.

- Es que no quise atender, no tenía ánimo.

- Bueno, me alegra que estés aquí - le dedicó una tierna sonrisa - Espero que todo esté mejor entre nosotros ¿verdad?

- Si, no hay ningún tipo de problema entre nosotros - la chica sonrió de manera amena.

- Entonces, ¿te parece si después de clases vamos por un helado? - propuso él.

- Esta bien.

En esos instantes, entró el profesor y la charla entre ellos cesó. Takaishi se sentó el lado de ella y centró su vista en el pizarrón. Hoy hablarían del Amor y sus tipos a través del tiempo en la literatura..

El amor; una palabra, un sentimiento de vitalidad y dulzura que puede transportar a la gente a lugares mágicos e inexplicables, a un paraíso donde no existe el fin y todo va de acuerdo a lo que se va sintiendo. Es una emoción fuerte y poderosa en su forma de actuar aunque también, puede que nos provoque sufrimiento, dolor y angustia; se derramen lágrimas que traspasen cuerpos y almas, que no serán recuperadas pero si volverán a salir para lo mismo, alegría y tristeza.

Terminada la clase, Hikari y Takeru fueron rumbo al centro de la ciudad para compartir el helado propuesto por el rubio. Durante el viaje, se mostraron tranquilos y silenciosos pero cómodos. Sus manos iban agarradas con sus dedos entrelazados; cada uno vivió el amor a su manera.

Entre tanto, la madre de Takeru arregla los últimos detalles para citar a la joven Yagami para conocerla. Ella sabía de su existencia y no solo por sus buenas calificaciones le había concebido la beca sino porque sentía un gran cariño hacia la pequeña. Conocí a sus padres cuando estudiaba en la universidad y fue su madrina de bautizo pero no la había visto desde entonces. Sabía que no estaba pasando por un buen momento económico y que esta ayuda estudiantil la ayudaría mucho ya que la chica quería ir a la universidad; la ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera, sabía perfectamente que no le devolvería al felicidad de tener a sus padre otra vez pero quería entregarle cariño y felicidad, que se integrara como parte de la familia sin dejar de lado a sus hermanas que bien habían cuidado de ella. Mañana, sería el día en que la joven castaña la conociera y le haría entrega de algunas cosas de utilidad. Lo que no sospechaba la señora Takaishi era que su hijo y ella ya se conocían.

Además, estaba preparando la fiesta de cumpleaños número 17 de su hijo en donde conocería la pequeña Hikari, no antes ni después, ya que deseaba que entre ellos hubiera una buena relación y antes debía explicarle a sus hijos el porque la muchacha estaba siendo abalada por ella.

Llegada la noche, Hikari no podía irradiar más felicidad: un beso fue el sello de su cita. Nunca imaginó que las cosas sucedieran así de rápido y deseaba que aquello no acabara nunca, lo haría dudar a toda costa.

Mientras pensaba en aquel dulce beso y en Takeru, su teléfono celular sonaba y sonaba. Fue una de sus hermanas la que la advirtió de estoy corrió al comer del hogar en busca de aquel objeto ya que allí lo había dejado.

- ¿Diga?- contestó la pequeña Yagami.

_- Buenas Noche Hikari, habla la Señora Takaishi - se oyó del otro lado del auricular una voz suave._

- Buenas Noches Señora Takaishi ¿cómo se encuentra? - se apresuró en preguntar la chica.

_- Bien, gracias por preguntar ¿Cómo te encuentras tú?_

- Muy bien, gracias - se creó un pequeño silencio.

_- Hikari - citó la mujer_

- Si, dígame - musitó la chica.

_- Mi principal motivo para llamarte tan tarde - Hikari miró el reloj: 10:17 de la noche - Es para invitarte a almorzar mañana ¿Aceptas?_

- Claro, con gusto.

_- Muy bien, te esperó mañana; Taro sabrá a dónde llevarte cuando salgas de clases. Nos vemos - comunicó a la pequeña._

- Sí. Buenas noches - respondió Yagami.

_- Buenas Noche - y cortó la comunicación._

La castaña miró el teléfono celular y guardó el número que quedó registrado en la pantalla, quizá le podría servir a futuro por si necesitaba hablarle. Se dirigió a su habitación en completo silencio y cerró la puerta cautelosamente.

Se recostó en cama y cerró sus bellos ojos café; muchas emociones por un día. Primero, lo del beso con Takeru y segundo, la llamada de la Señora Takaishi invitándola a reunirse con ella. Hikari quedó profundamente dormida olvidando completamente la llamada que le haría Takaishi esa noche y el teléfono celular sonó una y otra vez.

Mientras tanto, Takeru insistía una y otra vez pero Hikari no contestaba, tal vez estaba enojada con él por lo sucedido aquella tarde aunque lo dudaba, o estaba durmiendo, sea lo que fuese, no siguió insistiendo y fue a dormir ya que era tarde, no tan tarde pero su cuerpo requería descanso después de todas las emociones pasadas aquel dulce día.

A la maña siguiente, Hikari se vistió lo diferente a los otros días, no tan relajada sino con exactitud. Se vistió con un vestido de tirantes delgados de color blanco hasta la rodilla con una cinta negra debajo de su pecho con zapatos negros de broche y un pequeño taco. Dejo su cabello suelto y en un bolso negro guardó sus cosas. Necesitaba estar algo formal para su encuentro con la señora Takaishi ya que no la conocía y no quería causarle una mala impresión.

No comió nada en la mañana a causa del nerviosismo y se limitó a beber un vaso de leche y salir rumbo al instituto. Sería una mañana muy larga para la pequeña de las hermanas Yagami.

Takeru almorzaría solo con su hermano el día del hoy ya que su madre le había avisado que tenía una reunión y que volvería para la cena. Salió de su hogar algo retrasado por lo que rogaba en llegar a la hora.

Las clases ya habían comenzado y Hikari miraba una y otra vez el puesto vacío que se encontraba a su lado, Takeru aún no llegaba. A su otro lado, estaba Minako, Yamato y la novia de Yamato, Sora. A ella la acaba de conocer aquel día ya que recién estaba comenzando y le había caído muy bien aquella pelirroja. A Mimi no la había visto desde hace tres días y le preocupaba de que no se encontrara bien de salud o hubiese tenido algún inconveniente por lo que le preguntaría más tarde al rubio si es que llegaba.

Takaishi entró lo más silencio al salón para sentarse en su lugar habitual; lo bueno de los cursos de verano es que si faltabas o llegabas tarde no te reprendían ya que era responsabilidad de cada alumno cumplir con el horario establecido. La joven castaña salió de sus pensamientos repentinamente al sentir una mano entrelazada a la suya: era la de Takeru. Lo quedó mirando durante unos minutos lo que hizo que el chico volteara a verla y le dedicara una de sus tiernas sonrisas lo que provocó un leve rubor en la cara de la castaña.

La clase pasó sin mayores imprevistos y sin darse cuenta, los jóvenes ya habían llegado al final de la primera semana de clases. Cuando hubo terminado todo, la castaña guardó sus cosas lo más rápido que puedo pero un abrazo por su espalda la detuvo.

- ¿A dónde vas? - susurraron a su oído.

- Me tengo que ir, Tk - ambos jóvenes estaban saliendo desde ayer aunque todavía no eran novios.

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó el extrañado; no le había mencionado nada de que ese día tenía que irse temprano.

- Lo que sucede es que la señora que me ofreció la beca para estudiar quiere conocerme hoy o que yo la conozca a ella. Me llamó anoche y me invitó a almorzar - concluyó la pequeña Yagami.

- Ah - realizó una pequeña pausa recordando algo - Hablando de anoche, te llamé pero no me contestaste - afirmó el oji-azul.

- Lo siento mucho, me quedé dormida temprano y no sentí nada - se disculpó la chica.

- No te preocupes, Kari, agradezco que estés bien - le sonrió para darle un tierno beso en los labios.

Al separarse, se tomaron de la mano y el chico la acompañó hasta afuera para asegurarse de que nada le sucediese. Se despidieron con un pequeño roce de labios mientras le susurraba que le fuese bien y que la llamaría a las siete para saber cómo le había ido. El chico besó su frente provocando un leve rubor en el rostro de la chica, aún no se acostumbraba a aquello.

Durante el trayecto al lugar de encuentro, la castaña se encontraba sumergida en sus pensamientos, entre lo que sentía por el rubio y lo del suceso de hoy. No sabía como reaccionar al verla o si tendría que bajarse en un lugar y buscarla. Tenía cierto temor por lo que sucediese hoy.

Cuando llegaron, Taro le abrió la puerta y la ayudó a salir. Un señor de edad la estaba esperando para guiarla dónde se encontraba la señora Takaishi.

El lugar de encuentro era un restaurant muy lujoso donde asistían los grandes empresarios a cenar con sus familias o entre ellos, algunas personas de la actualidad o política. Constaba de una recepción amplia con un mesón donde se registraban por si tenía alguna reserva ya que no se podía asistir sin reserva alguna. Al caminar por ahí, estaban las personas que guiaban a las mesas. En ese sector, también existían algunas mesas alejadas de las otras para tener algún tipo de privacidad. El edificio constaba de dos pisos.

La mesa donde se encontraba la señora Takaishi estaba bastante apartada del resto. Poco a poco se iba acercando a su destino guiaba por el señor que la estaba esperando al bajar de la limusina.

Divisó una señora joven, que no traspasaba los 40 años o quizá ya los tenía, de cabello rubio y piel blanca. Estaba leyendo algún artículo, un libro o el menú. Se acercó cuidadosamente mientras el señor que iba con ella, interrumpía la lectura de la aquella dama para decirle que la señorita que esperaba estaba ahí. Se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia la joven; se paró al frente y Hikari notó que la señora no era muy alta.

- Es un gusto verte, otra vez, Hikari- saludó cordialmente la señora Takaishi.

- El gusto es mío por haberme invitado hoy, muchas gracias - hizo una pequeña reverencia.

Estaba a punto de comenzar el encuentro que tanto anhelo, pero ¿cómo sería?

·

·

·

_**Continuará…**_

·

* * *

Autora:

¿Se esperaban esto? Creo que si porque en el capítulo anterior ya habían indicios de este dulce romance entre Kari y Tk pero les advierto que no todo será dulce como aquí.

Bueno, como dije, ya van apareciendo más personajes conocidos; Yamato va a ser un pilar muy importante en Hikari al igual que Sora aunque de ella no se habló mucho. Mimi no apareció mas que en un comienzo cuando fue nombrada por el hermano menor de Takeru, ¿qué pasó con ella?

¿Cómo se imaginan el encuentro de la madre de Tk y Kari?, ¿Amable o distante? Por ahora, Takeru no sospecha de que Hikari está siendo apadrinada por su madre y mucho menos ella sospecha de que Tk es hijo de la persona que le está ofreciendo esta gran oportunidad para poder seguir una carrera universitaria.

Tampoco aparecieron las hermanas de Hikari pero ya irán cumpliendo su rol.

Como se darán cuenta, este capítulo fue más centrado en los sentimientos y emociones de ella que de él pero más adelante, los sentimientos de él serán vistos.

¿Qué fue ese dolor que acongojó a la pequeña?, ¿Se imaginan? Bueno, para saber de esto tendrán que seguir leyendo pero creo que ya tienen una idea.

En el próximo capítulo sabremos como fue el encuentro entre las dos mujeres y un poco más de la relación entre ambos chicos centrada más en lo que siente Takeru.

Agradezco a las chicas que me dejaron sus reviews, son muy lindos y me agrada que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior, espero que éste también les guste y aún más para que sigan leyendo.

Déjenme un review con su opinión porque es muy importante para mi saber que opinan además que me ayudaran a corregir porque es primera vez que escribo sobre está pareja como protagonistas.

Chikage-SP.


	3. Verdades

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece; me adjudico la trama de la historia._

**·**

**·**

**·**

_**Lágrimas de Cristal**_

_Verdades._

- Siéntate, pequeña, me imagino que debes tener mucha hambre.

- La verdad es que si- admitió tímidamente la castaña.

- No te preocupes. Sé que te estás esforzando mucho en el curso - le contestó Natsuko cariñosamente.

Pidieron el almuerzo en absoluto silencio, Hikari no sabía que decir y en cierto grado, se sentía intimidada por aquella hermosa señora. La mujer, por otro lado, la observaba cariñosamente. No podía creer cuanto había crecido y la hermosa señorita en que se había convertido.

Cuando sus órdenes ya habían llegado, la Sra. Takaishi se propuso comenzar con el fin del encuentro porque notaba que la pequeña Yagami no sabía que decir.

- Hikari, quiero que sepas que no te cité aquí para interrogarte ni nada, sino para conocerte. Hace muchos años que dejé de verte…-

- ¿De verme?, ¿A qué se refiere? No la entiendo…- musitó la joven.

- Cuando yo era joven conocí a tus papás- la menor de las Yagami abrió sus ojos al máximo ¿cómo era eso posible?- Íbamos juntos a la universidad. Tus padres eran jóvenes pero ya tenían a tus hermanas mayores con ellos, salvo Aiko y tú. Con mucho esfuerzo los tres logramos sacar nuestros estudios y al final nació tu hermana. Ellos estaban muy felices con las cuatro, mas les era complicado mantenerlas - Hikari la miraba ansiosa en saber que seguía ¿por qué sus padres nunca les contaron eso?

- Y tú llegaste de repente. Ellos pusieron su negocio de costura y yo conocí a mi difunto marido. Ya tenía a mi hijo mayor conmigo y cuando te conocí sentí que debía ser tu madrina. Tus papás así lo pensaron también. Pero en un momento nos tuvimos que trasladar del país y perdí todo contacto con ellos. Cuando regresé los busqué y fui ahí cuando me enteré que ellos ya no estaban con nosotros – observó a la niña que se haya enfrente y no pudo más que dar gracias por haberla encontrado. Se notaba indefensa y llena de temores, la quería ayudar – Por lo que decidí hacerme tu tutora legal sin que nadie supiera hasta que fuera el momento adecuado.

- O sea que usted ¿conoció a mis papás? Ellos nunca la mencionaron.

- Nos distanciamos hace muchos años, tú tenías apenas tres años, por eso no recuerdas. Quiero que confíes en mí en lo que necesites. Jamás podré igualar a tu mamá, pero si puedo ser tu madrina ¿quieres intentarlo?

- Si, gracias por tu preocupación, Sra. Takaishi – sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y es que recordar a sus padres aún le causaba un gran dolor.

- Bueno, es mejor que termines de comer para ir a compras.

- No es necesario, de verdad – intentó negarse Hikari.

- Claro que sí. Te debo muchos regalos por las fiestas y tus cumpleaños. Además, una de las misiones de las madrinas es consentir a sus ahijadas – le sonrió. La joven le contestó con una pequeña sonrisa más repuestas y siguieron comiendo tranquilamente.

Al terminar, fueron directo a las tiendas. A pesar de las quejas de la pequeña Yagami, su madrina le compró todo lo que quiso. Faldas, camisetas, pantalones y zapatos, más accesorios y todo lo que ella quisiera. Incluyó, también, un notebook para que pudiera hacer mejor sus trabajos y no tener que quedarse hasta altas horas de la noche en la biblioteca.

Le contó que su hijo mayor cumplía 17 años la próxima semana y estaba invitada. Para ello, debían escoger el vestido ideal y no podía ser cualquiera puesto que era una fiesta de disfraces. Fueron a una boutique exclusiva de diseños y Natsuko pidió que le diseñaran el disfraz de princesa que ella quisiera. Si bien sus hermanas podrían hacérselo, no se comparaba con uno de alta costura, pensó.

Iba a ser rosa pálido, de eso estaba segura y el diseño era sorpresa. También sabía que iría a la par con el hijo de su madrina, del resto no sabía más. Se tomaron un café en el atardecer y Hikari partió a su hogar cargada de bolsas. Ambas reconocieron, en su interior, que la pasaron muy bien.

La semana siguió su rumbo. Mimi al fin apareció pero no dijo nada de su ausencia. Ese día Takeru se acercó al final de clases a hablar con ella. Ahí le contó el porqué de sus ausencias: su madre había enfermado gravemente y su padre se había ido de casa. Tuvo que cuidar a su hermano menor y consiguió que una tía lo recibiera por el verano. Aún no sabían que era exactamente lo que tenía su mamá pero se presumía que era cáncer. Si esa teoría era cierta, no tenía muchas esperanzas de vida-

Mimi lloró como hace mucho no hacía. El mayor de los Takaishi se limitó a consolarla, no sabía que decir. Era un tema delicado y sabía que su amiga pocas veces confesaba lo que le pasaba. Cuando ella se sintió más calmada le pidió que por favor no dijera nada sobre lo que habían conversado, a lo que él le contestó que estuviera tranquila y que cualquier cosa no dudara en pedírsela.

Ella le sonrió levemente y le dijo que se pondría al día con el ensayo final del curso. Para eso, se quedaron ellos dos más Hikari y Minako. Ya era sabido por todos que el rubio y la pequeña castaña tenían una relación especial. Si bien no podían llamarse novios con todas sus letras si habían muestras de afecto en público que los comprometían.

Ellos eran historia aparte. Cuando estaban juntos se escapaban del mundo y eran capaces de olvidarse los problemas que tenían. Planeaban mil y una actividades para las vacaciones, los momentos libres del colegio y sus sueños a futuro.

Tk quiere ser escritor y Kari educadora de niños. Ambos querían seguir viviendo en la misma ciudad y ayudar a sus familias. Vivían día a día sobrellevando sus dolores y sus alegrías, compartiendo con el mundo y disfrutando de los detalles. Fue quien le enseñó todo aquello, quien le dijo un día – _si tú no miras el mundo con otros ojos no eres capaz de darte cuenta de las maravillas que te puede entregar _– y ciertas fueron sus palabras.

Lamentablemente ese fin de semana no pudieron compartirlo. El día viernes en la noche Hikari no pudo dormir bien a raíz de los constantes dolores que sentía en el pecho. No encontraba una razón para ellos y no quiso decirles nada a sus hermanas. Despertó tarde el sábado cosa que extrañó a las mayores de los Yagami, pero lo atribuyeron a la presión de los últimos días de clases.

Hikari estuvo todo el día en pieza, puso su celular en silencio y se dedicó a descansar, y trabajar en su parte del ensayo mientras podía. En momentos los dolores desaparecían y aprovechaba de trabajar algo. No quiso contestar el teléfono en todo el día ya que el dolor era cada vez más intenso y fingió dormir mucho para escapar de los interrogatorios.

El día domingo fue igual, con la excepción de que los dolores bajaron un poco y pudo estar más tranquila. Terminó su parte del proyecto y se dedicó a leer algo. Ayudó en lo que pudo en la casa, mas no probó bocado ya que si comí le dolía al tragar.

Para Takeru fue algo estresante. Para el otro sábado estaría en su gran fiesta de cumpleaños. Debía afinar detalles como confirmar invitados, ver su disfraz y la ornamentación. Su madre le había informado que asistiría su ahijada y que debía recibirla bien. Dudaba entre sí invitar a Hikari pero prefirió que no, puesto que se imaginaba el interrogatorio de su madre.

La fiesta, al final, no sería en la residencia de los Takaishi, sino en el salón de eventos del hotel más prestigioso de la ciudad. El cambio del lugar se debía a la repentina lista exacerbada de invitados que el joven no sabía de dónde había salido. Entre tanto ajetreo se puso a revisar el informe del curso y ayudar a sus amigas, como también llamar a su pequeña princesa. Le extrañó que le diera buzón de voz el celular pero lo dejó pasar.

El lunes se reencontraron como siempre. Ella había decidido hacerse una revisión para descartar cualquier complicación en su cuerpo, pero no le diría a nadie. Acudiría al terminar el curso y pondría la excusa que se iría de vacaciones unos días, así Takeru no sospecharía.

La semana fue llena de emociones. Por un lado el primo de Takeru, Yamato, no dejaba de molestarlo con la tan esperada fiesta de cumpleaños. El menor de los rubios le decía una y otra vez que no lo hiciera porque Hikari no sabía nada. Sora lo reprendía por ocultarle aquello, ya que una relación se basaba en confianza y Minako lo miraba incrédula: en el instituto todos sabían que la niña nueva era su "amiga" pero él no era capaz de llevarla a la fiesta.

Aquello los fue distanciando. Cada uno con sus conflictos interiores de no hacerle saber al otro lo que pasaba por su mente. El día viernes, el último en aquel salón de clases que los juntó, la joven Yagami hizo crisis. Nadie sabía porque se hallaba tan taciturna y misteriosa. Lo único que sabía ella era que no aguantaba el dolor ni la lejanía de Takeru.

Al terminar la clase salió corriendo al baño porque no aguantaba más. Lloró por miedo a que lo de sus dolores en el pecho fuera algo grave, por no confiárselo a él ni a nadie, cuando sabía que debía. Por el distanciamiento de él, las frases con doble sentido que le lanzaban sus amigos, por todo. Fue un cumulo de cosas que no pudo aguantar y se sintió frágil y menospreciada, traicionera e inconsciente de lo que pensaran los otros.

El rubio, al darse cuenta de que ella no volvía, la fue a buscar. Tocó la puerta y le respondió una acongojada castaña por lo que decidió entrar a la fuerza. La encontró hecha un ovillo en el piso del baño y corrió a refugiarla en sus brazos. La susurraba que la quería y que confiera en él mientras ella se aferraba con fuerza a su camisa.

- No me dejes – susurraba entre sollozos.

- Jamás, princesa, jamás – le respondía él.

- Te quiero – volvió a murmurar ella, a lo que él le respondió – Yo también.

Después de aquel episodio, y que Hikari se calmara, fueron juntos por un helado a celebrar el cumpleaños de Takeru. Ese era el día oficial de su nacimiento y encontraba que no había mejor manera que pasarlo junto a la persona que quería.

Disfrutaron de una tarde en el parque entre risas y paseos en el lago, helados y chocolates. Ella le obsequió un pañuelo de seda con sus iniciales hecho por ella misma. Era un detalle pequeño y que a muchos no les hubiera encantado, pero él fue el más feliz con aquel regalo. Fue hecho por ella misma.

Al terminar la tarde y después de una puesta de sol en el lago, él la fue a dejar a su casa. Sólo fue a la entrada pero era la primera vez que iba ahí. Las hermanas de ella la asecharon en preguntas sobre aquel apuesto joven, como lo habían bautizado y ella se sonrojó al instante lo que hizo estallar en carcajadas a las mayores.

El gran día había llegado. Un estilista fue después de almuerzo a la residencia Yagami a peinar y maquillar a la más joven de las hermanas mientras ellas suspiraban por la hermosa confección del disfraz. Su cabello fue recogido en un hermoso moño con una cascada de bucles y algunos cabellos sueltos. Para acabar, una fina tiara de plata fue colocada al frente.

El maquillaje fue suave y en tonos rosas. Un poco de sobra rosa pálida en combinación con su vestido, delineado en color pastel y los labios con gloss rosa, también. Le aplicaron un poco de colorete y ya se encontraba lista para la gran noche. Alrededor de las 6 de la tarde habían acabado con esos dos ítems.

Sus hermanas procedieron en ayudarle con traje: un bello vestido rosa pálido fue ajustado a su cuerpo. Con corto digno de una princesa en strapless. La falda era vaporosa pero recatada, se tul y seda; completaba el diseño pequeños diamantes por el frente del vestido en forma de tallo de flor. Por la espalda era entrecruzado y al final terminaba en una fina rosa **(1)**. Los zapatos eran plateados y tacón medio, adornados con finos cristales en forma de flor **(2)** al igual que la diadema **(3). **Para acabar con el atuendo, unos pequeños diamantes blancos iban como pendientes** (4).**

Sus hermanas le sacaron mil y una foto para recordar por siempre el día en que ella vistió como una auténtica princesa, todos los detalles que había pedido la Sra. Takaishi eran impresionantes.

A las 7.30 de la noche pasó Taro por ella y la llevó al salón de eventos más importante del lugar. Hikari admiraba todo a su paso y estaba ansiosa y nerviosa por llegar, solo esperaba encajar con alguien para no estar sola en un rincón toda la noche.

Por su parte, Takeru se enfundó en un traje digno de príncipe: chaqueta cerrada hasta el cuello color verde oscuro con finos y elegantes adornos en la delantera. Llevaba unos pantalones color caqui hasta la rodilla y unas botas negras altas, todo un traje medieval. En su cabeza debía llevar una corona, pero la rechazó **(5).**

Desde muy temprano se encontraba en el lugar, puesto que su madre había arrendado una suite para que se arreglara y no tuviera que viajar de un lado a otro por la ciudad. Su madre había escogido un elegante vestido negro clásico para recibir a los invitados.

La hora inicial del evento estaba programaba para las 8 de la noche y poco a poco los invitados fueron llegando recibidos por el anfitrión y su madre. Muchos llegaban con regalos y aunque no era una exigencia, agradecía el gesto.

Entre los asistentes, Hikari notó que había mucha gente de clase alta y se intimidó por lo que decidió entrar rápido al lugar y pasar desapercibida. La opción inicial era huir, pero Taro ya había marchado. Subió uno a uno los escalones tratando de no tropezar y pasar desapercibida, cosa que no logró, ya que su bello vestido resaltaba por sobre los disfraces comunes.

Cuando llegó a la entrada se encontró con su madrina quien la recibió con alegría.

- ¡Hikari! Qué bueno que llegaste, me estaba preguntando dónde te habías metido.

- Es que no quería subir.

- Pero ¿por qué no? Si estás hermosa, hija, eres una verdadera princesa y ten la seguridad que la única esta noche.

- Gracias – respondió ella con un sonrojo.

- Ven, que te voy a presentar a mi hijo inmediatamente. Como aún no llega el grueso de los invitados es una buena oportunidad.

Se dejó guiar dentro del lugar junto a Natsuko. Miraba atentamente el camino en caso de que se perdiera o quisiera irse luego. Todo estaba ordenado exquisitamente y en la pista principal se concentraba la multitud. Por un lado estaba la barra donde ya se servían diversos tragos a los asistentes, mozos que se paseaban con bandejas llenas de bocadillos, personas agrupadas conversando en la orilla de la pista.

Un enorme candelabro adornaba el salón y por la escalera principal venía bajando un joven vestido de príncipe, pero no cualquiera, ya que Hikari reconocería a Takeru a metros de distancia. Quedó sorprendida y más aún cuando Natsuko la tomó del brazo y la llevó al encuentro de él. Ambos jóvenes se miraban sorprendidos y embelesados por el ambiente que había alrededor.

- Hijo, ella es mi ahijada, Hikari Yagami – los presentó la mujer.

- Hikari – susurró él con agonía. No entendía qué hacía ella ahí, en ese lugar.

- ¿Se conocen? – preguntó su madre.

- Si – respondió tímidamente la pequeña.

La Sra. Takaishi los miró a ambos repetidas veces hasta que captó lo que su hijo le ocultaba hace tiempo, esa era la chica que lo tenía en las nubes. No pudo evitar una sonrisa y sentirse tranquila, ya que ambos eran buenos jóvenes, no había nada que temer. Les pidió permiso para retirarse y partió a otro sector del lugar, ya habría tiempo para hacer las preguntas pertinentes.

Ellos, por su parte, seguían sin entender que pasaba ahí. Ninguno de los dos pensaba encontrarse con esa sorpresa y ella jamás asoció los apellidos de ellos. Él, por su parte, se sentía culpable al no decirle que se celebraba su cumpleaños ese día. No sabía que decir ni como pedirle perdón para que ella entendiera.

- Así que – comenzó la castaña.

- Combinamos – respondió él inconscientemente y se reprendió por tal barbaridad.

- Sí, pero ¿por qué no me dijiste de esto? – le reclamó ella dolida.

- Porque no quería presentarte a mi mamá en estas circunstancias y menos arriesgarnos a un interrogatorio. Me parece extraño que se haya ido sin decir nada.

- Pensé que confiabas en mí, que estábamos juntos en esto.

- Y lo estamos, pequeña, perdóname – le suplicó él.

Ella lo miró y no pudo más que perderse en sus ojos, aquel mar azul que la hipnotizaba. En cierta parte lo entendía y si no fuera porque su madrina pagaba sus estudios, ella no hubiera acudido. Le sonrió, finalmente, y Takeru le correspondió. Tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos, lo que indicaba que no estaba sola y juntos enfrentarían cualquier cosa. Hikari se acercó tímidamente al rubio y depositó un casto beso en su mejilla, lo que hizo saltar de júbilo a su enamorado.

Ya habría tiempo para las preguntas y las respuestas, ahora debían disfrutar de las vueltas del destino mientras podían, ya que no sabían que deparaba el futuro.

·

·

·

_**Continuará…**_

·

* * *

**(1), (2), (3), (4) y (5) en mi perfil.**

Autora:

Lamento los 4 años de demora, explicaciones en el perfil. Queda un capítulo más y el epílogo. Lo bueno, es que este último lo tengo listo, así que sólo falta el capítulo 4.

Besos,

Chikage-SP.


	4. Hasta Siempre

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece; me adjudico la trama de la historia._

_**·**_

_**·**_

_**·**_

_**Lágrimas de Cristal**_

_Hasta siempre._

Dos semanas habían pasado después de aquella fiesta. Takeru y Hikari disfrutaron cada segundo juntos, bailaron y se dedicaron a admirarse el uno al otro, sin importar el tiempo. Aquel fin de semana lo pasaron juntos, ella fue a dormir a su casa a petición de su madrina y él aprovechó esa oportunidad para conocerla mejor.

No les importó la hora en que se durmieron o de comer, fueron felices y lograron calmar sus corazones después de tanto dolor. La semana que siguió se vieron con igual frecuencia, aunque compartieron con sus amigos. Mimi logró estabilizar su vida y ahora su madre se recuperaba bien del tratamiento. Yamato y Sora partieron a Hokkaido en sus últimas vacaciones juntos porque sabían que después del año escolar se separarían para ir a diferentes países a seguir sus sueños. Minako se fue con sus padres fuera del país por lo que, prácticamente, disfrutaron sin sus amigos.

Pero ese fin de semana no se pudieron juntar. Hikari se quedó ayudando a sus hermanas con el negocio y Takeru a su mamá con algunos asuntos de la empresa. No obstante, se comunicaron a cada momento. El día domingo en la noche él fue capaz de ir hasta su casa a pedirle que fuera su novia y le obsequió un hermoso collar de plata con una lágrima de cristal. **(1)**

Y todo eso pasaba a gran velocidad por la cabeza del mayor de los Takaishi. Ahora estaba sentado en el hospital esperando a que el doctor saliera con alguna noticia. No podía imaginar que su pequeña princesa se encontrara mal y menos sin haberse dado cuenta antes. En realidad, nadie se había percatado que algo andaba mal con la menor de las Yagami.

Él sabía que había llegado al hospital inconsciente y que anteriormente se quejaba de dolores en el pecho. Claro que Takeru no sabía y fueron las hermanas de ellas quienes le contaron aquello. Rogaba al cielo que todo fuera bien, que nada grave pasara y que el susto aquel fuera recordado como algo sin sentido en el futuro.

No concebía una vida sin su princesa, no ahora que la había encontrado. Era poco el tiempo que la conocía, apenas un mes y dos semanas, pero sentía que fue toda una vida la que pasaron juntos. En algún momento se cuestionó por el inmenso amor que le tenía, mas no le dio cabida a las dudas y ahora sólo quería ser feliz.

Pasaron los minutos y las horas sin señales positivas. Las hermanas de Hikari se encontraban igual de hundidas en el dolor y la tristeza, la incertidumbre las consumía por completo y solo pedían que su hermanita menor se salvara de aquello que tenía. Siempre había sido una niña sana y fuerte, por eso no comprendían que ahora estuviera en un hospital.

Tarde en la noche llegó un doctor y preguntó por los familiares de la pequeña. Todos saltaron de sus sillas y fueron a escuchar lo que el especialista les quería decir. Hikari Yagami estaba grave y sin esperanzas de vida. Una infección a su corazón había agravado su estado y por no ser detectada a tiempo ya era tarde. Todos sus órganos vitales se encontraban comprometidos y ahora sólo quedaba esperar.

Sollozos desesperados brotaron en aquel lugar y desmayos por la presión tampoco. Sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, había llegado Natsuko a ver como se encontraba su ahijada. La sorpresa la tomó mal, pero debía ser fuerte por su hijo, por la pequeña. Se acercó al médico y le pidió conversar a solas. Le contó que ella era la tutora de Hikari y le pidió la mejor habitación para ella. Si iba a vivir sus últimos días en un hospital, quería que fueran con comodidades. También, le expresó que era con ella con quien debía referirse a temas económicos y no con sus hermanas.

Takeru quedó sin expresión después de las palabras del doctor. No comprendía como es que todo su mundo de felicidad iba a acabar con la muerte de la persona más importante para él. Todo había marchado bien, no había errores de por medio y de la nada la realidad los llevó consigo. Se fue hundiendo más y más en su asiento hasta quedar hecho un ovillo. Y lloró. No imaginaba una vida sin ella.

Fue su mamá quien lo sacó de ese incómodo estado y apoyó su cabeza en sus piernas para que lograra descansar algo. Se venían días difíciles para todos aquellos que formaban parte activa de la vida de la castaña y sabía que su hijo tenía un gran dolor con todo aquello. Sólo deseaba que fuera capaz de sobreponerse bien a todo esto. Lo ayudaría en lo que necesitara porque sabía por experiencia propia que es perder al amor de tu vida.

A media noche les avisaron que Hikari fue traslada a una habitación propia, pero que se encontraba sedada por lo que iba a tardar en despertar. Todos pasaron a la habitación y en lela encontraron dos sillones grandes y uno pequeño. Takeru se sentó en el último en absoluto silencio. Su mente aún no procesaba todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Su madre tuvo que irse para ver a su hermano menor, pero prometió volver al día siguiente.

Fueron 10 horas lentas para todos. Dormitaron un poco y ya cuando el doctor entró a hacer su chequeo de rutina, las hermanas de Hikari se fueron a su casa a comer algo y cambiarse de ropa. Takeru no se movió de la sala hasta que llegó su madre y por exigencia de ella fue a comer algo. En ese intertanto fue cuando la castaña abrió sus ojos y fue reconociendo todo a su alrededor. Se sorprendió de ver a la Sra. Takaishi en el lugar, pero no dijo nada.

Esta última se dio cuenta de que había despertado y fue donde ella inmediatamente a ver si necesitaba algo. La respuesta fue negativa y aún así Natsuko fue en busca del médico de cabecera para informarle que su ahijada ya había despertado. Mientras ella buscaba al médico, Takeru entraba a la habitación nuevamente. Se sorprendió al encontrar a su pequeña novia despierta y corrió a su lado.

– Amor, despertaste – susurró él emocionado.

– Si – le sonrió ella – Aún me queda mucho por hacer.

– No te esfuerces, Kari. Es mejor que descanses todo lo que puedas.

– No, quiero verte lo más que pueda, para así llevarme un lindo recuerdo tuyo.

Él quedó sorprendido con su respuesta y le dio a entender que ella sabía que iba a morir. Aguantó sus lágrimas y le sonrió en respuesta para luego besarla suavemente en los labios y disfrutar cada segundo a su lado.

Ese día fue de aceptación y observación por parte de todos, aunque Hikari ya sabía que iba a morir en cualquier momento, ocultó su miedo a la muerte y se mostró fuerte ante todos. Sonreía constantemente y se dejaba querer por sus hermanas y su novio. Este último era quien más la consentía y no se separaba en ningún momento de ella.

Leían juntos o sólo observaban su entorno. Desearía que sus últimos días no fueran en una cama, pero su cuerpo estaba muy débil para mantenerse en pie. Por ello, sus hermanas se turnaban para hacerle compañía ya que no podían dejar el negocio sin atender. Pero ellas, a diferencia del rubio, se encontraban tranquilas porque su hermana había encontrado a quien se dedicara al 100% a ella y la hiciera feliz.

Un día los adolescentes se encontraron solos en la inmensidad de la sala donde se encontraba la pequeña Yagami, ya que sus hermanas no habían podido asistir y Natsuko se encontraba atendiendo a unos inversionistas ingleses. Ese día fue tan íntimo como a vez en que él le pidió ser su novia. Fueron pocas las palabras que trazaron, pero con miradas se comunicaban todo lo que podían.

Él jugueteaba con sus dedos y sus cabellos, le dejaba pequeños besos en sus nudillos y aspiraba su aroma. Ella se derretía a su toque y sentía que no había mejor paraíso que aquel en donde estuviera su príncipe. Quería llevarlo con ella, pero sabía que no podía arrancar su vida cuando aún tenía tantos sueños por cumplir. Si tuviera la posibilidad de pedir un deseo sería morir de otra manera, una que causara menor angustia y dolor en la camino, para así ser capaz de verlo sonreír cuando ella ya no estuviera a su lado.

Ambos no se imaginaban una vida sin el otro, era totalmente oculto el futuro incierto que le esperaba a Takeru. Vivían el minuto a minuto, sin pensar en que quizás mañana no estarían juntos. Esperaban que todo fuera un mal sueño, mas en lo profundo de su corazón sabían muy bien que todo era real y tendría un fin.

La salud de Hikari empeoraba día a día, cada vez los medicamentos eran más y más cables se unían a su cuerpo. Dentro de su gravedad, su estado era estable. No había tenido sobresaltos y los dolores en el pecho eran atacados a tiempo. La idea era que sufriera lo menos posible para que así estuviera lúcida la mayor parte del tiempo.

Pero de un momento a otro, de toda la estabilidad lograda, la castaña empeora de golpe a tal punto de tener un paro cardiorespiratorio. Todos se asustaron porque pensaban que no saldría de esa, pero lo logró, a duras penas, eso sí quedó conectada a un ventilador mecánico y sus riñones ya no podían más.

Dentro de aquel cuadro estaba bien. Takeru seguía a su lado día a día y le contaba de sus sentimientos en cada momento que vivieron juntos. Como cuando la conoció, cuando fue a su casa y su impulso de tenerla cerca y no soltarla jamás, cuando le pidió ser su novia… Cada detalle que para él fue importante lo quería compartir con ella y hacerle saber que siempre estaría en su corazón.

Y cuando todo parecía mejorar, ella partió. Una tarde del verano, después de decirle te amo a su novio, ella decidió que debía descansar. Todos quedaron anonadados pues todo indicaba que aún faltaba mucho para ese momento. Takeru, quien estaba a su lado, soltó un grito desgarrador en el silencio sepulcral de la habitación. Su princesa se había ido y para siempre.

_**·**_

_**·**_

_**·**_

_**Continuará…**_

_**.**_

* * *

**(1)** Imagen en mi perfil.

Autora:_ Quise hacer este capítulo simple y lleno de emociones. El domingo publico el epílogo._


	5. Epílogo

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece; me adjudico la trama de la historia._

_**·**_

_**·**_

_**·**_

_**Lágrimas de Cristal**_

_Epílogo, narrado por Takeru._

– Hoy comienzan nuevamente las vacaciones de verano, en un año nuevo claro está. Hace tiempo que no venía, un año exactamente, pero te encuentro bien, llena de colores y frases lindas. Después de que partiste, princesita, me fui de Japón. Partí a terminar mis estudios a París junto a mis abuelos porque no era capaz de soportar no tenerte a mi lado. Llevaste sin previo aviso y te fuiste llevándote todo de mí.

Siempre fuiste especial, pequeña luz, y lo seguirás siendo donde te encuentres. No necesitabas un foco para brillar, pues lo podías hacer sola perfectamente. Con tu sonrisa alegrabas mi día y me enseñaste tantas cosas. Como desprenderse de lo material y disfrutar de los pequeños detalles o recuperar la capacidad de asombro por esas sorpresas que la vida nos da.

A veces pienso en lo distinto que hubiese sido si te hubiera conocido antes, quizás ahora estarías a mi lado disfrutando del sol y de nuestras familias. Pero siempre me digo, también, que el destino nos juntó al final de tu camino para poder irte de aquí con los mejores recuerdos. Sé que donde quiera que estés me sonríes en este instante. Te siento y no sabes cuánto te extraño.

Hikari gracias por entregarme tanto. Dos meses fueron tanto y a la vez poco para lo que vivimos. Fue todo rápido y nadie entendía el por qué, y la razón era que debías abarcar cada segundo juntos; soñar con el futuro y concretar en vida lo que más se pudiera. Disfrutar de nuestros amigos y enseñarnos nuestras vidas.

Prometo venir más seguido a conversar contigo. Me quedaré a estudiar aquí y seguiré los pasos que siempre quise, ser profesor de lengua inglesa. Así, cada vez que haga clases recordaré nuestras miradas cómplices dentro del salón que vio nacer nuestro amor. Sonreiré y te daré las gracias por alentarme a seguir mis sueños.

Jamás te olvidaré, pequeña, te arrancaron muy pronto de mi vida y necesito tiempo para reconstruir mi corazón, pero te prometo que nadie te podrá reemplazar. Seguiré los pasos de mi madre y seré tutor de niños para que puedan tener una buena educación, como tú querías hacerlo. Y mi primera novela, esa que comencé a escribir ya, te la dedicaré pues has sido mi mayor inspiración.

Te amo y te extraño. Cuando nos reunamos en la otra vida prometo llevarte a pasear como habíamos quedado y mostrarte las constelaciones. Te haré feliz, porque mi felicidad es la tuya. No sé cuanto quede para juntarnos otra vez, pero mientras, seguiré con tu presencia a mi lado y caminaré como te hubiese gustado.

Hasta siempre, Hikari Yagami – me limpié las lágrimas que caían libremente por mi cara y deposité las rosas rojas y tulipanes blancos que le había traído. Perdí la noción del tiempo, pero es que cuando la recuerdo todo lo demás se detiene.

Le sonreí y me di vuelta para volver a casa. Sé que me escuchó, sino mi corazón no latiría tan rápido como la primera vez que la vi. Ella siempre va a ser mi vida, mi dulce pequeña.

_**·**_

_**·**_

_**·**_

_**FIN**_

_**·**_

* * *

Autora:

_Cuando crees que no puedes más llega la inspiración. Acordé la idea general y traté de hacer lo mejor posible para quedar conforme con el trabajo. Y es el fin. Han pasado muchos años desde que comencé en este mundo y mi maduración llegó. Ya no necesito escribir para otros sino que lo hago por mí. Mi estilo ha mejorado y mi redacción también. Son años de trabajo y veo los frutos crecer ante mis ojos. No pido reviews, porque el hecho de acabar con todo esto es para sentirme bien conmigo mismo y cerrar el ciclo. Un hasta pronto y buen viaje es lo que puedo desear. Y no olviden jamás que el mayor regalo y reconocimiento al escribir es lograr objetivos propios y no la fama_


End file.
